


For Him

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor plays ‘Hide and Seek’ with his lover, and mayhem follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> A/N: Written for **Manon** for her Birthday.  
>  A/N2: The events go quickly in the story, so forgive me about it, it is of course written for someone special.

**Imladris**

The day had finally come.

Erestor sneaked from the bed and dressed quickly, before leaving the room.

“Im mela le, meleth-nin.” Erestor whispered as he stood in the doorframe, and then he left.

~*~

Glorfindel moved his hand to Erestor’s side. Feeling nothing but the cold, he woke and became concerned about his lover’s absence. His heart started to race, and then ache, as he thought that something had happened to his love.

The slayer stood and dressed quickly, leaving the room to seek his lover.

~*~

“Hide me, quick!” Erestor called as he felt his lover getting closer.

“There is a lot of space in the library, mellon-nin, go there, he will not find you there.” Elrond suggested.

“I will, but do not tell him where I am.” Erestor persist before he headed toward the library.

‘He will know nothing.’ Elrond thought and smiled.

The door had opened, and the lord noticed Glorfindel in the other side “Is there something that I can help you with?”

“Aye, there is,” Glorfindel replied. He stared at the lord, “I am looking for Erestor. Have you seen him?”

Elrond stared at his friend, feeling the weight of his friends eyes, “Aye, I have seen him, he is in the garden.”

Glorfindel left, looking for his lover.

Elrond sighed heavily; praying for Valar to make the day will pass quickly or he might lose his mind.  
He left his room, and headed to the library, “He is in the garden now; we must finish it quick!”

Erestor sighed in relief as he heard the lord’s words.

~*~

Glorfindel wandered around in the garden looking for his lover, but did not see him; all he saw was flowers, trees and birds, no sight of Erestor.

His mind started to play with him; and he started to believe that his lover might be having an affair, but he did not know with whom.

He collapsed upon the green grass, his hands patting the purple and red flowers that surrounded him, as he mumbled sadly, “Maybe he does not love me as I love him, maybe it was all a lie.”

The slayer was so deep in thought that he did not even notice the twins playing with each other.

The twins had heard him and hurried inside the house looking for their Adar, who was with Erestor arranging something.

“ADA! ERESTOR!” The twins called at once.

“What is it, my sons?” Elrond asked, thinking they might be hurt.

“Is there something wrong?” Erestor asked as he could see the worry in their eyes.

“Aye, and I think that you should reveal what you had in mind, or you going to lose someone special.” Elrohir replied to Erestor.

Erestor could felt a tear falling, but he wiped it quickly.

He turned to Elrond and asked, “Is it done?”

Elrond nodded.

“Elladan, Elrohir, I need both of you to bring me the sword that lay in my desk, do it quickly!”

The twins nodded and left.

Erestor took the great chocolate cream cake that Elrond helped him make, and headed outside to the garden, hoping that his lover will not be sad after all.

Elrond followed him with the twins.

“Glorfindel,” Erestor called, and noticing the position his lover was in, he started to blame himself for making his lover so sad, “I need to say something to you.”

Glorfindel heard the words, and wondered about the true meaning of it ‘now he might tell me that he did not love me as I thought he did’.

Glorfindel stood on his feet and turned around, facing his lover.

Erestor noticed his lover’s eyes wide open as he noticed what he held in his hands.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY GLORFINDEL!” Glorfindel heard and began cursing himself for what he believed his lover might do.

He never figured that his lover made him a cake.

“Happy birthday, my love.” Erestor forgot about the cake, as he leaned over to catch his lover’s lips, and all of the sudden; the cake fell from his hands.

Lucky for them, the cake was saved by Elladan as he slid on the grass between Erestor’s legs, and caught it in his hands.

“Oops,” Elrohir called and started to laugh as he noticed his twin’s face covered with chocolate cream.

“That was not nice, young one,” Elrond smiled, “Go, clean him, and rest.”

Elrohir nodded and thanked his Adar. He went to save his brother and shoved him away from the couple and his Adar, to the nearest tree and started to lick his face.

“You did good, meleth-nin.” Elrohir said and continued to lick.

~*~

Elrond coughed, and then when the couple broke from the passionate kiss, he gave Glorfindel the sword that he got from Gandalf, and wished him the best, leaving them alone.

~*~

“Meleth,” Erestor called, as he placed his hands around his lover, “Im mela le.”

“I know, I am sorry I was thinking the worst about you.” Glorfindel said, and felt ashamed of his behavior.

Erestor stroked Glorfindel’s cheek, “You have nothing to be ashamed of, meleth-nin.”

Glorfindel nodded and kissed him.

When the kiss broke, Erestor said, “Wait for me outside the room, open the door when I tell you. I had another surprise for you.”

Glorfindel smiled, caught his lover before he left and he kissed him.

Glorfindel impatiently paced outside the room, wondering what present his lover wanted to give him.

“You can come in, meleth-nin,” he heard.

Glorfindel opened the door, and then closed and locked it, not wanting anything to ruin his birthday.

He stared at the bed, his eyes opened wide as he noticed his lover wrapped in his own cloak from head to toe.

“Are you my birthday present?” Glorfindel asked, but received no answer.

He walked to the bed, climbed on to it and was soon near his wrapped lover,. He started to re-wrap his lover from the cloak.

Glorfindel noticed the shining skin that was revealed behind the cloak, he mumbled with an astonished face, “You are so beautiful.”

“And so are you, my beloved warrior.” 

“Thank you.” Glorfindel moved his hands upon the flesh beneath him.

“Take me; make me yours, only yours.” Erestor whispered.

Glorfindel moved his hands all over his lover’s body, as their eyes locked. He touched him all over, their eyes never leaving the other, as he showed the love he had for the wise advisor. _His advisor._

“Now…” Erestor moaned as he felt the hands touching him, teasing him.

Glorfindel broke their gaze, as he started to kiss his lover, and then he licked his throat, moving down with his teeth to suck and bite each nipple of his lover. He could feel Erestor’s legs moving around his waist, knowing that he had not much time before his lover would explode.

He left the nipples, and then licked down his belly. He heard Erestor moaning, begging for him to take him, but Glorfindel did not give in, continuing to seduce his lover more.

Then after giving his lover’s torso a tongue bath, he took his lover length and started to rub it before starting to suck it, all of it but the root, making Erestor moaning and purr his name again and again.

Glorfindel eventually stopped as he could feel the shiver that passed beneath him.

“I am going to take you nice and slow…” Glorfindel started to say, though Erestor cut him off, “Nay, meleth, take me hard and fast, I need you in me now!” He demanded.

“Since you are already open for me, I will take you another way.” Glorfindel said, as he moved between his lover’s legs, and saddled himself on his lover’s erection.

“I am yours… umm… so good… so tight…” Erestor moaned as he could felt his length moving up and down inside his lover.

Glorfindel moved his torso to touch the bare chest of his lover, as he felt the need to feel the heat of his lover.

Erestor moved his hands around his lover’s and between their bodies, needing to feel him, all of him.

One hand grabbed his forsaken cock that hit his belly, and started to stroke it softly as he moaned his lover’s name.

“I am close, my beloved, so close.” Erestor moaned as he kept stroking his lover’s cock.

“So am I, so close that its aches…” Glorfindel purred to him as he sucked Erestor’s shell ear.

“Well, if you keep that up…” Erestor now moaned aloud as he felt the orgasm explode from his body, letting it spread within his lover’s hot hole. 

“GLORFINDEL!” he shouted in ecstasy as he came, his hands tight around his lover not letting him go of him.

“I love you…” Glorfindel said breathless to his lover. He breathed in his scent, letting himself be surrounded by the heat and sweat around him.

“I love you too, meleth-nin.” Erestor moaned, and then caught his lover off-guard as he rolled and slowly pulled his cock from his lover, grinning face-to-face, “Are you ready for another round, my birthday elf?”

“Always.”

****

The End 


End file.
